Total Drama, Drama House!
by Missbexiee
Summary: Join favorites from Total Drama, Revenge of the Island and Pahkitew Island as they are placed in an exquisite mansion secluded from the world! Each week, the eighteen "dramamates" will be eliminating one of their own from the house! The winner will receive a huge prize as they deal with lots, and lots of drama... So Join Chris and your favorites in this exciting new season!


**Hello, hello, hello! Wow, I went from writing ONE short Total Drama story to writing this bad boy. :) But here it is, I've outlined the whole season of this so now it's just a matter of writing it. I'm really proud of it and happy. EDIT: _Clearly there are more characters, but fanfic only allows you to post four... the others will be revealed pretty on in the work. :)_**

**I really wanted to play with the Big Brother aspect of Total Drama which is why it's focused mo****re on housemate drama,**

**but of course there are still big bad challenges to enjoy.**

**Feel free to leave suggestions or opinions in the reviews - I love reading them, they help me write better and figure out what you guys like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Total Drama characters nor the show.**

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

_"Welcome Total Drama Alum!" A man with jet black hair, a tight figure and a heart-melting smile stands before a large room of silent, almost somwhat angry teenagers. Behind him and the stage hums a running jet plane, the contestants know what this means. His voice reigns happily over the glares of daggers being sent his way, "I hope you've enjoyed dinner!"_

_ "It was," a large blond boy stifles his voice with another helping of fries, "_delicious_!"_

_ "Glad to hear it, Owen," he holds the microphone tightly as his pace drags him across the stage, "You're all probably wondering why you're here?"_

_ An angry brunette stands up, "Chris McLean, I swear if you make me do another season I _will_ find a loophole!"_

_ The mohawked delinquent next to her lets out a loud chuckle, a disabled housing tracker shows underneath his baggy jeans as he turns to her, "You've been trying that for four seasons, sweetheart... why don't you just sit down?"_

_ Covered up giggles emit from the people surrounding her as she sighs loudly, glaring menacingly at the pierced boy and the goth next to him. They all know her, and she knows most of them. She quickly picks up on the new faces of the room. A boy, with a large saggy cap and an orange bubble vest, sits at a quiet table away from most of the originals. Just more of Chris's victims._

_ "At least there's no Heather," a blond wearing a skimpy shirt and tiny mini skirt stands abruptly, adding her two cents. She quickly covers her mouth, "Oh, I hope she didn't hear that..."_

_ "Hey!" Chris taps the microphone, "Pay attention. You'll be happy to know that -"_

_ A curly haired boy finally looking up from his game machine interrupts the host for a third time, "Wait... where's Dakota? She should be here."_

_ The same table speaks again this time a tanned girl with a poof in the back of her hair larger than her whole skull, "Who cares? We've got Vito..." she turns to the unsuspecting boy in the blue stroking the shirt carefully as if taking it off would change him entirely. The red haired girl next to him pushes away her hands._

_ "Leave Mike alone, Anne-Marie," her nose scrunches as if to show her disgust._

_ "If one more of you interrupts me, I swear I'll -"_

_ A plate crashes in the back of the room. Most of the heads turn to find Owen helping himself to a third helping of beef soup, but someone else interprets it completely different, "Zombies!" The survivalist teen jumps at the sound but before he can say anything else the interrupted becomes the interrupter._

_ "IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME, I'LL MAKE SURE TO SUE ALL OF YOU FOR BREACH OF CONTRACT!" The microphone in his hands squeaks and causes the entire room to place their hands quickly onto their injured ears. Satisfied with the quiet reaction the host continues once more, this time completely uninterrupted, "Finally. As I was saying, I'm sure you all think you're going to be on the next season of Total Drama... the biggest, baddest, scariest season ever!"_

_ Everyone squirms in their seats. Memories fill their still recovering minds. For some the loss of hair is a constant reminder of the trials faced in their plight for a million dollars. Others have scarring moments in which they recall the horrid, sometimes rancid food. Upset stomachs, immense pain, robotic body suits, all these terrible outcomes to their behavior in the games come to haunt each and every person sitting in the room._

_ "Well too bad!" The room turns to look at one another with shock. Was it not them who were going to be boarding the ominous helicopter painting the backdrop behind Chris? He laughs his cruel chuckle, "None of you are on this season!"_

_ "Then why did you bring us here?" A small dark skinned boy with glasses squeaks out the question to the evil host._

_ "Don't you think I can just do nice things every now and again?" He smiles innocently to the audience who shudder with collective, "NO's!"_

_ The host can only shrug and hop down the wooden stairs to head up into the green jet plane, the one with his face on the tail. Wings of the plane begin to spin and create a deafening scream from the blades. Chris nods to his captain and the mustached man lifts the contraption up off the ground. _

_ He smiles wickedly along with the pilot, Chef, as they leave the unattended dinner on the ground. _ Chris is a good guy_, or at least this is what he tells himself as he leaves thirty-four unwanted, past contestants in the middle of nowhere without contact to the outside world._

* * *

A grumble howls from a thin girl with hair as dark as if ink had been spilled atop it at her birth, "Ugh. Chris had us waiting so long!" She clenches her tiny waist, "All I could smell was food while he kept us up here."

"Perhaps then he is waiting to grace us with a full course meal," the tanned boy next to her offers with a sly smiles as he watches the girl squirm.

"Alejandro? I didn't even hear or see you get on!" Her head tilts in an confused manner as nervous confusions begin to spill out of her. The boy has never stopped loving her, though she did give him the cold shoulder for a while after what happened their last season together.

"Oh Heather,_Querida_, you know you can not resist me," his thick Hispanic eyebrows curve in a seductive manner that only fires a shaky warmth within the girl.

A hefty blond spits crudely on the metallic ground of the jet, "Y'all better jus' get a room. I expecting Chris'll bring us a nice big dinner... and I don' need y'all spoiling my appetite!" The two original villains of earlier seasons merely laugh with one another at the feeble attempt made by this new Southern cow-gal.

"Hey, I really like you're accent... where are you from?" A redheaded boy, face decorated in tiny orange dots, turns to the feisty blond. His eyes lift up and down as he observes her voluptuous figure

falling over a frilly pink pageant top and tight denim shorts. She looks just like the girls the gingerly boy knows of back home.

"It's none of yer business," Her eyes grant the boy only one look, to observe his white beater and worn sneakers. With that she removes herself from his eyes and kicks her feet up on a padded stool next to her, the pink pumps push her painted toes out the end. Her eyes scan over the cabin of the plane, wondering who else she'll recognize.

People sit on benches and plush seats in the dimly lit room, there were no windows, which makes the trip for everyone extra daunting. Teenagers lay on the ground and blab with their friends while others sit back and observe. They will all meet soon enough. Any minute now, as their minds race with possibilities, they'll be dropped off on a remote island littered with traps, disgusting creatures, cabins and back breaking challenges.

_Well they have it half right_.

Light spills into the packed jet plane as their one and only host pulls open the door. They aren't jumping out this time into water – this alone scares and confuses many campers. The mid morning sun attacks the eyes of the light deprived contestants, it's far too bright for their unaccustomed vision. All they can make out is the evil grin of one Chris McLean.

"Welcome _Dramamates_ to the secluded mansion of your new season," the teens blink back dejectedly at Chris, unsure whether the ornate house before them is real or mirage. The host can only cock his hip impatiently as he awaits the barrage of explanations, "chop chop, get out!"

"Sir yes sir!" A crewcut boy stands abruptly startling the sluggish members around him. His boots are wound up his legs as tight as they'll go and the dog tags around his neck clack with one another as he marches off the helicopter.

"Well, well, well, good to see you again, Brick!" Chris gives his signature smile as the militant boy turns to salute. With the coast clear other young adults begin to exit the emptying cabin and fall prey to the light of the day.

Eyes widen. Surely _this_ isn't _their_ new house. It must be a cardboard cut out of a beautiful home, some nasty Chris-driven trick. Fountains adorn the front yard in exquisite fashion. Tiny marble busts of each contestant shoot out from each spout allowing the water to fall a different direction in the display. Finely trimmed bushes light the way to the house as heavy opal colored rock boarder each leafy fixture. And yet the house is most spectacular of all. White with a mixture of classic and modern details.

Tall marble pillars carved to perfection stand guard at the front of the house, the rest of the square rooms with sprawling, full glass windows jut out from the main porch's staircase. The estate is, in a word, beautiful. Teens surround the host with little attention being given to him at first, as if the mansion demands a certain amount of time before weakening its grip on the young's eyes.

"Like I said, good morning _Dramamates_!" He gives the cameras a second to zoom in on his face, "And welcome to Total Drama, Drama House! You will all be living here for the next few weeks, and yes," he eyes Heather who folds her arms in disbelief, "it _is_ real."

An amazon like women with a cocked adventuring hat stares at Chris, "What exactly are Dramamates?" Her Australian-esque accent takes out a large drawl and surprises some of the older players.

"I was getting to it, Jas," he looks at the girl in a matter-of-fact like manner, "you'll be given roommate assignments hence them being your dramamates and then I'll give you all fifteen minutes to unpack until we all meet back in the house and discuss the rules!" His eyes scan the crowd knowing half of his statements didn't reach some of them.

"Why can't we, like, pick our rooms?" Another hat sticks out in the crowd of teens, the man who proposes the action wraps his arms protectively around a fit blond who gladly accepts his embrace with a kiss.

"Exactly that reason, Jeff, lawyers, angry parents..." he adds a few etceteras in between his statements as he blows off the law's power over him with sarcasm, "and besides," he laughs, "it's a _lot_ easier to get girl on girl drama when we force them to all live together!"

A well built teen shakes the head of shortly clipped hair adorning her, "That's sexist, McLean!"

Another athletic adolescent with hair whiter than the mansion scoffs at her statement, "Why do _you_ care, man? Let the girls fend for themselves!"

Fire burns in the girl's eyes, "We've been over this! I'm not a guy!"

"Enough!" Chris yells to the bickering contestants, "Save it for the cameras," his signature laugh pops through his sadistic statements, "Right! Room One!" He points to his left where the group can stand, "You'll be upstairs with your own private bath... Brick!"

The militant teen excuses himself from attention and nods to the others, some faces he recognizes others are new from as far as he knows. He stands in deep green observing his fellow competitors. Last time he was on the show he let go of his code, the code to never leave his team behind. He may have made up for it, but he will make sure it never happens again.

"Geoff!"

The same tall hat from earlier pokes out and makes his way towards Brick. He offers a friendly fist bump to his new roommate. In his mind all he can hope is that his room being down to party and ready to get turnt! He gives a cheery wink to the blond his arms had broke from seconds earlier.

"Harold!"

His luggage falls with a thud as his lanky body moves to join the other two. A nasally breath is heard with every step from the boy in the glasses. Something deep within him is a bit suspicious about having Geoff as a roommate again... last time he was consistently the butt of his jokes among some of the others. But this season will be different. He will win back his girl and finally get the money after three seasons of never quite getting there.

"And finally, _Beverly_!"

The large boy, who prefers to be known as "B" moves silently to his new room assignment. His small backpack of luggage wraps around his large shoulders. He unzips his hefty black jacket only to reveal another thick baggy orange sweatshirt underneath. His team members, albeit Brick, will probably never understand his silence... this will be a tough season.

"Do you like your new teammates?" Chris stares at the grouping with a deep cruel intent behind his eyes. A strict soldier in training, a party animal, a gawky nerd and a silent genius. _It will be lovely, _he muses to himself.

"Uh, like, what's up bro?" Geoff turns to B, the large figure with a backwards cap. It is something Geoff can respect – he likes a good hat game.

B only replies with a shrug... leaving the party-enthusiast with a bitter redhead and a tightly wound, morally correct robot.

"_Perfect_," Chris smiles, "Room Two, also equipped with a master bath... Scott!"

The redhead in the white beater smiles menacingly, who knows what havoc he can wreck with his roommates? "It'll be a pleasure, Chris," his tongue is thick and does little to hide the hidden malice behind his words. His eyes almost lower in gaze as they scan over to Brick and B, people from his original season that will surely be out to get him. He _has_ to win that money. No more fourth and third place... only first!

"Also in that room... the internet poll winner from Season Four, Lightning!"

The athletic boy with the bright white hair kisses his large biceps as his energy spills out to the others, "Sh-awesome!" Who voted to bring him back is unknown but the previous winner smiles widely as he goes to meet up with Scott. The last time he was on the show with All-Stars was a total fluke in his game, he messed up big. This time, however, he has a strategy. One that will blow the others out of the water. _He will be amazing_!

"Oooh, Alejandro! You're up buddy!"

The fiery Latino male offers a seductive smile to the ladies around him, they all know better, but it's a smile one can't help but swoon for. As cruel and ruthless as he is, over the seasons his character has opened up. All that time trapped in a metal robot would make any guy think. His voluminous deep chestnut hair flips ever so slightly in the wind as he passes over to the other boys.

"And finally," enthusiasm suddenly escapes from Chris as he attempts to breathe out the last name, "Topher."

"Sweet!" A handsome teen steps out from the crowd of girls. He moves closer to Chris, "It's so great to be back Chris," he turns expertly to the camera, "It'll be my pleasure to offer the world the Topher experience once more on," he prepares himself for the classically worded statement, "Total Drama, Drama House!"

An eyebrow twitches as Chris pushes the boy, dressed in the same color scheme as him, into the crowd of Room Two boys. He actually feels bad about this assignment, well,_ not really_, but it is a rough one. Three expert villains _and_... Topher. He shudders to think of the insanity that will ensue in _that_ room – though it'll be a good insanity, for ratings at least.

"Alright ladies, let's get you all organize-"

"I don't get it, there's nine girls and eight guys. We'll have one room of five!" The Australian states her opinion in a very organized tone. No one can even think about playing her, not even the host – she wants to run a very fair game.

"Actually, Jasmine, there's ten girls... five each. Not to worry, they're the same rooms as the boys only... a little more _filled_," he chuckles, "Room Three will start off with Season Three's favorite mutant, Dakota!" The air is filled with silence. Only four boys and a very masculine female frown in anticipation for knowing _who_ is coming. Chris taps his foot angrily before yelling at the man in charge of the girl's debut appearance, "Chef! Bring daddy's little angel out now!"

The ground shakes a moment right as a heavy foot plants itself into the manicured lawn. A frightening sound grows louder and the shaking becomes more frequent, "_Chris_!" an angry voice shouts to the woods surrounding the mansion. Even birds have the correct instinct to fly away.

"Ah Dakota, thank you for coming!" Chris smiles up at the large girl who used to be only a socialite with long blond hair and a paparazzi team. Tall, muscular, orange... the girl is now something out of this world! Her green hair spouts jaggedly from the top of her head which in turn only offers an eery contrast to her red eyes. Some things have changed however, the creature now carries a purse far too small for it and wears designer shorts fitted for her new frame.

"_Where Sam_?"

"Not here Dakota, you'll be in Room Three. You want to be on TV don't you?" He smiles up at the girl, knowing exactly how to entertain her. He turns to the remaining girls, "And your next roommate will be another internet victor, Heather!"

The slim girl slicks her black hair back into a heavy ponytail, the hair grew back nicely over the seasons. Heather offers a hushed glance to Alejandro who she notices looking at her with glossy eyes. The girl wants the money – and who doesn't, but somehow she's found this boy along the way, this boy who understands her and her drive. She stands next to the tall orange figure, pretending to be unimpressed with what it demanded of one's attention.

"Leshawna!"

A busty girl with a kumquat symbolized tan tshirt shakes her head, mouth almost completely agape, "You can't do that, Chris! You know I hate her!"

"Of course I know! I read the ratings you know," his smile turns to a harsh frown, "Now go!

Stand with your roommates."

"Ugh, leave it to my luck to get placed with _you_," Heather crosses her arms and turns her nose in dislike for the loud girl.

"Ooooh, you think I'm happy being with you, honey?" Her fists clench up as the thin girl eggs her on with her eyes.

Chris steps between them, "Save it girls! There will be time for _that_ later! For now, greet your other new roommate... Ella!"

All three females move aside as the dainty, pale-faced girl dances her way to the girls. An angelic voice pours out a happy tune as she steps next to Heather, "_It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope we all see this through! I do believe we will all make do_!"

"Ella!" The angry voice of Chris is accompanied with his hardened face, "No singing!"

She brings a gloved hand up to her tiny mouth, "Oh, I am so very sorry Chris. I just always manage to find a song in everything!" She faces her roommates, "I'm certainly positive we will get along just fine!"

Leshawna cocks her head at the strangely perky girl, "Well... aren't you a different one?"

Heather bites her lip not wanting to kill an alliance before even getting into the house, "You're so sweet it's disgusting."

"Moving on," Chris pulls the attention back to him and the camera, "your final roommate will be... Sugar!"

"Oh hurray!" Ella claps excitedly, "I will finally get to mend my ways of the past. I do hope we can be friends this time, Sugar!"

The larger girl's cheek twitches a moment, "Ella..." her voice merely whispers the name in a sinister tone as she moves closer to the girl trying to steal her crown. A large bump of yellow hair sits atop her head, it bounces as she walks to the group.

Leshawna nods in given approval, "Oh girl, with a name like Sugar, we're sure to get along, honey!" The two curvy females smile in understanding of one another.

"Boy, this is taking too long..." Chris searches around himself for the ugly face of a worker, "Hey intern! Remind me to edit this out!" The intern nods and Chris feels relieved to finally be onto the last room grouping, "And last but not least, Room Four! Starting with Bridgette!"

The blond quickly looks up and locks eyes with Geoff, they share a slight blush. She picks up her large red surfboard. Instead of heavy luggage like the others she opted for just her board, of course she also assumed she'd be on an island this time. Her hair falls to her shoulders even while in a tight knot as she walks, board in hand, to wherever Chris's hand points.

"Here we go... a packaged deal as always, Amy and Samey!"

Samey brings her hand up to protest the pronunciation of her name as her sister quickly swats it down, "God, Samey no one wants to hear you complain!"

"I..." She turns away, her blond hair falling down her shoulders with the movement. Her sister pulls ahead leaving both their suitcases with her twin. Samey with eyes rolling picks up the luggage and moves over to Bridgette with a smile coming from both girls, "Hey, we can be Room _Blond Girl_."

Bridgette laughs, "Yea, that'd be funny."

"And we only have our last contestant now voted by you at home remaining. Come on up, Jasmine!"

The tall Australian tips her hat to the girls as she steps up with them. Her long ebony colored legs shine in the sun under her short tan _stubbies_. She can see the boys from the other rooms staring at her body, some faces intimidated others enamored – but she has a boyfriend already, period. She smiles to the girls surrounding her, "Oh this'll be right good fun guys!"

"Alright contestants, you now have a little time to explore the house. I'll announce when you should all come down to discuss rules at the end of that time... any questions?" Chris scans the group of teens, most nervous little faces, a few others bitter and ready to pounce.

"Um, yea I have a question!" The masculine female raises her left brow at Chris, "You forgot to assign me to a room!"

"Ooh!" Chris's eyes grow wide with humor, "Did _I _do that? My bad! You're in Room Four, Jo."

"What? He gets to be in a girl's room? He doesn't even _like_ girls, sha-lame," Lightning frowns as he watches Jo's switch to the room with jealously. Jo doesn't even offer a glance to the meat-head. She is strong, she is quick. _She is going to win_.

"Well..." Chris looks at his watch, "now that _that's_ settled. Your fifteen minutes start now!"

The kids all run. He shakes his head, he never told them it was a challenge or anything. But more energy the better, it would make things more interesting for the challenge later. He can only hope they get tuckered out in the excitement.

Dakota runs nervously behind Jasmine and Heather who lead the pack of contestants. The marble feels luxurious even underneath all their footwear. Ella swings her arms back and forth as she runs as proper as she can. Sugar and Leshawna trail the princess at the rear of the line. Neither of them like athletic activities, unless competitive eating counts.

Heather reaches the door and clicks the large metal handle open. The porch is big, but just looking at Dakota tells you why. Heather pulls the heavy door adorned in colorful stained glass as it opens its Narnia like secret. By now everyone has caught up and they all gather on the porch to appreciate the lush mansion.

A large fountain spits out gorgeous water spirals, just barely missing a large chandelier dangling from the ceiling with thousands of crystals. The top of the entrance hall gathers up into a large glass dome that shines sparkles of natural light into the entire room. Two large staircases spiral upward to a stone balcony leading to another hallway. To top off the splendor three life size palm trees grow upward trying to reach the dome of the ceiling.

Scott moves slowly into the foyer admiring the colored stone mosaic in the center of it all, "I'm not on the farm anymore..."

"Me neither..." Sugar steps up as well trying to paint the rooms with an invisible ink by waving her arms and tracing the molding.

Topher is nearly frozen, he an easily pass as a statue of a young Chris, "Pinch... Me..." Three devious hands move in to do just that causing Topher to yell. Alejandro, Lightning and Scott all laugh as Topher rubs the sore skin.

"Well guys we can admire this all day... but if this is the first room, I wonder what our sleeping quarters look like! Let's go!" Jasmine's ponytail bounces as she rushes for the carpeted stairs, others follow.

The Australian is the first to make it upstairs pulling open the first door she sees. Samey catches up to her and walks into the large master bath beside her friend. They both look at each other and giggle like little girls. Ornate mirrors line the walls, three sinks dip into each other as if an architectural wonder. The girls step into the bath that reaches up to Jasmine's waist, a small fountain pours relaxingly above it.

"Jasmine!" Samey's eyes grow wide, "Look at that toilet!"

A brief moment of respect befalls them as they stand back to observe the throne fit for king. Jasmine moves towards it, feeling the toilet paper that reminds her of silk. Her head turns, ready to move on until noticing a small break in the masonry. A camera sticks out, "Woah, Samey, I think this is the confessional!"

"Oh my lord! Look at this kitchen!" Someone's loud screech is heard from bellow. Sugar dances happily around as she opens all the doors to the double sided refrigerator. She doesn't even warn herself not to touch the stove as she sticks her hands on its flat, electronic surface. Her body falls onto the granite island in the center as she looks up to the glowing kitchen lights. _This is a dream_.

Leshawna walks through the stone arch and notices Sugar on the counters, "Damn girl, this house is amazing!"

Sugar smiles as if hypnotized, "I bet wizard made it..."

"Who?"

"Oh, no one..." She sits up, "let's go explore some more!"

The pair runs past Topher and Ella without much acknowledgment, they move much quicker than they ever have before. Ella's smile beams and her dress suddenly matches her blush of happiness, "This is a castle fit for a Queen!"

"I'll say! God, I bet you could have so many awesome celebrity parties here. Come on, what's over there?" The pair walk slowly across the artistic marble accents decorating the floor to a large room with a stained glass door, much like the one opening to the house. Topher places his hand on the door and opens it.

A humid air pierces the two contestants as they walk into a jungle like area. Butterflies of extremely rare types fly in rainbow like pattern. Exotic birds tweet merry tunes as they nip from the dripping vines of the menagerie. Little bunnies hop around carelessly as they gently paw at placed carrots.

Ella grabs Topher's arm on instinct, "It's like a fairy tale! _ Look at this beauty_," she reaches down to a bunny entranced by her voice. The furry creature paws at her gently, "_Isn't he a cutie? I think I'll name him Stewie_!" Several rabbits hop closer to the entrancing voice, "_And you will be Louie, you a Huey and you a little Rosalea_!"

Topher wipes the beads of sweat from his forehead and rolls up his sleeves, it is hot in here. He takes a moment to observe the towering trees, flush foliage and other special nature. For a brief moment he catches Ella playing with a small rabbit.

"Here Topher, why don't you pet him?" Ella stands offering the white, furry creature to the boy.

"I'm, uh, not that great with bunnies," he attempts to smile. When he was younger he had to keep the class bunny for two weeks... he remembers how the innocent creature hated him so much that at every moment it would bite his little childish fingers – the animal was "lost" mysteriously and he was forced to accept a fail on the assignment.

Ella smiles wider and her eyelashes flutter as if completely natural, "Topher he won't hurt you. If you ever feel afraid just sing a song!"

Topher lets out a smile, "Ella I can't sing as good as you... I'll stick to hosting, thanks though."

"Oh," she frowns a slight bit, "I'm sure you have a lovely voice! We never got to talk much on Pahkitew." She plays with the bow in her hair after placing down the bunny. She'll let that slide for now.

"I know, I was pretty upset when I was blasted off."

Ella nods sincerely, "I could tell. What a cruel trick for Chris to play on you," she looks up at his green eyes, "Oh no, you seem sad now, and I know it must be my fault!"

"No Ella, I'm fine it's not your -"

"We should sing, Topher. It makes everything better," her smile must be magical, the boy can feel her trying to warm him internally. She takes his hands into hers with gloved fingers.

He takes a deep breath, "I told you Ella. I mean I sang a bit when I was in the school theater, and while at camera poise class," he adds the words rather quickly, "but I'm really not good."

"_Never be afraid, no never try to stop. You worry your poor head, yes you worry quite a lot_," her voice echoes with the hum of trees and birds who almost seem to be harmonizing with her.

"_I know I like to worry, it's kinda my weak spot. I've never liked to sing, I know I'm quite a long shot_," the words aren't nearly as clear but Topher attempts them as they pop into his head. His voice cracks a bit but the tune isn't terrible, he's had a few lessons.

Ella's face lights up like he just created magic in front of her.

"Cannonball!" A muffled scream seeps in through the glass of the greenhouse menagerie. Topher and Ella share a quick look before turning to blush as they realize where their hands are. Both silently walk towards the outdoor exit of the hall. Butterflies swirl, birds squeak peacefully. Topher holds the door for Ella as they exit into the perfected courtyard.

Bridgette can't hold in her laughing as she strips into her undergarments, the girl always wears swim material underneath her clothes. She presses her feet into the concrete as she walks back to prepare for her dive.

"Aw, are you, like, scared Bridge? Just jump in," he falls onto his back to float, "the water's finnnne."

She shakes her head as she rushes for the curved edge of the large kidney shaped pool. Her legs pull in and she pushes them out in the water to create a headfirst dive. The water pulls her hair and soaks her body. It all feels so natural to her.

Geoff spits the water in his mouth back into the basin he sits in, "You didn't have to splash me!"

"Aw, you scared?" She can't help but smile as they embrace, their legs kicking slightly in the rippling water. Her lips part and her boyfriend of four years presses against them. How their romance from Season One has carried on so easily through the years is mystery to everyone, but nonetheless they're happy.

"Alejandro, I just wanted to ask if you -" Heather walks out to the pool with the Latino by her side. Both stop and awkwardly stare at the intimate scene between Bridgette and Geoff, "Um, on second note I can tell you inside."

The pair walk through the outside patio door and back into the dining room. The house really is sprawling. Heather moves quickly, checking the doors to the spacious hall. She pulls Alejandro under the table, the luscious fabric cloth falling neatly back over the edge.

"Mi Amor, what is with this behavior you possess today... could you not be satisfying your Alejandro needs?" He cocks a flirty eyebrow at the girl who can't keep her smile hidden.

She snaps out of the girly feelings, knowing full well what's on the line, "Shh, I don't want anyone to hear. We should form an alliance and -"

"Why of course, why would we not?" The boy begins leaning in to Heather's pout.

Her finger presses into his lips, "No backstabbing... we'll try and get friendly with some of the new contestants, that way we can take out the competition we know is going to be big."

"Like Scott and Lightning," Alejandro adds with a nod. He trusts Heather, as much as anyone can, every time he gets caught in her eyes everything he's been through just becomes worth it. To win the money _and_ stay with Heather would be a fantasy come real.

"Exactly," she smiles, finally ready to accept his kiss. They press into each other underneath the cloth but she pulls their lips apart a brief moment, "In order for this to work we need to be on the same page all the time. Who should we try to recruit?"

Alejando frowns from being taken away from Heather like this, but he puts his strategic mind to work, "Well, Chris said Amy and Samey were a packaged deal – there' two right there!"

Heather smirks, "That's my boy..."

Both lean in to pick up where they left off. Somehow they manage to ignore the heavy thumping from above them. The noise travels upwards and into Room One where three boys attempt to unpack their things.

"What are you doing?" The nasally redhead puts his arms on hips while observing the young recruit.

"I'm, uh..." Brick looks at the wall light he's attempting to install in the oddly wired house.

"Is that a night light?" Harold pushes his glasses up his nose and lets out a snort, "How lame."

Brick rubs the light between his hands, "Well you never know when you need to get up late..." he tries to work a better excuse as he uses brute force to shove it into an outlet. But to no avail.

"Well it looks like it's not going in..." Harold smiles widely his slight goatee moving with his lips.

The room is pretty... it's just a little too secluded for Brick, a little too... _dark_. The built boy takes the plug out and tries examining its shape. His eyes scan over the rest of the room, perhaps there is another outlet. Four queen sized beds, equipped with feather pillows and massage settings. Nope. A large TV screen that is adjustable on its mounting to the wall. Nope. All around him screams luxury, but nothing enough to install this essential.

A hefty hand places itself on the back of Brick's shoulder blade, he turns to find B with an outstretched hand motioning for the plug. He trades it to him. The silent one quickly uses his hands to push the plug's metal tongs in and out, breaking one of them clear off. He nods in approval after handing the workable object back to Brick.

"Hey, thanks B," the boy's single eyebrow raises out of thanks for the favor, "I owe you one!"

Quick footsteps jog by the open door, "Sha-no-way!" Lightning stands with eyes wide open, clearly impressed by the state of the art fitness studio before him. His mouth practically salivates, a bubbling machine filled with on tap energy drinks and everal treadmills and bench-presses, a window that overlooks the gorgeous nature scenery.

The ecstatic jock feels his eyes turn wet and he whispers to himself, "This is what I've trained for..." He quickly powers up the treadmill overlooking the pool beneath him. His body picks up the pace and with it a sweat. Lightning's speed increases significantly and he enters his zone.

"Hello everyone! Hope you're enjoying the mansion!" The voice blares and Lightning out of pure surprise misplaces his footing falling heavily onto the spinning track beneath him.

"Ack!" He yells as he tries to reach up to the metal bars.

The TV above the equipment displays a high-def image of Chris as he continues – once again terrifying Lightning and causing him to fall, "You should all meet me downstairs in the sitting room, it'll be a big announcement!"

Two people sit on the purple velvet couches encircling a mini wooden stage, coffee table and an 85" projector screen. The room is round, following the circle of the couches, windows encompass a majority of the room shinning in bright natural lighting.

"I'm already unpacked!" Jo turns to the girl next to her, she smiles smugly with folded arms.

"My sister unpacked for me," Amy crosses her arms as well. Where the heck was Samey anyways? Not like she has anything _better_ to do...

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Jo asks trying to make small talk before the others join them.

Amy flags the topic away, "Pfft who needs boys? I just want to win!" Of course she had dated, but she wasn't about to tell this freak her dating history, it wasn't too happy a tale. Her first boyfriend really liked Samey but she eventually convinced him that Samey was her and that she was Samey in hopes of snatching him. He never paid for any meals, so it didn't work out. And then there was that dry spell when a string of guys were all just too scared to date her.

Samey enters the room with a big smile and Jasmine practically at her hip. Amy extinguishes the stupid memories, "Where were you, Samey? I hope my clothes are organized color order!"

"They are," she turns to her sister only a brief moment before continuing her hilarious conversation with Jasmine.

"Well, I didn't want them in color order... I want them in alphabetical order – so, chop chop, get back up there and fix it, _Samey_!"

"I'm sorry, why don't you go do it yourself? Beggars can't be choosers, right?" The lengthy girl before her stands with legs wide apart as if to intimidate the blond further. Amy's bottom lip protrudes out in distaste, since when did people stand up for Samey?

The couches begin to fill as more players make their way to the fancy living area. Sugar and Leshawna begin laughing rambunctiously, calling people _honey_ and _sweetheart_ every now and again. Dakota taps on the large window from outside the house grabbing the attention of those sitting down. In general most of the contestants have taken a moment or two to get to know one another. Harold, B, and Brick walk down as Brick discusses real combat training versus that of Harold's video games.

Bridgette and Geoff throw themselves into the couch, not breaking lips for even a second. People scoot away from the smooching duo and turn to their other neighbors to make friends. Lightning runs into the room, turning everyone's attention to the sweaty boy. His chest heaves as he makes his way to the couch – a bit disappointed he wasn't there first. He moves over for Ella who, unlike the others, doesn't mind sitting next to the dripping athlete.

"Topher!" Her sweet pitched voice adds to her dainty waving to the boy, "You can sit by me!"

Sugar takes a moment to shush Leshawna. She places down the half-eaten biscuit in her hand and schemes with her next few movements, "Ey, Topher sweetie! Why not come sit over here with good ol' Sugar?"

"Oh what a lovely suggestion, Sugar, I am sure he greatly appreciates the offer!" Ella clasps her hands and turns to Sugar lovingly.

"Well, I was -" Topher begins to stumble, he _was_ just going to sit with Ella.

"But Topher, why not go sit with Sugar? It seems she really insits," Ella's smile widens as the blond girl stares across from her dumbfounded. Topher concedes and moves to his new place on the couch.

Chef appears, though there's still no sign of Chris, wearing a fancy tux and white gloves all while carrying a silver tray with him. He walks into the room, Heather and Alejandro following behind... they needed to stop their session under the table when the TV hooked up to the bottom of the fancy wood began blaring.

"Good afternoon, Sir," Chef exchanges his rough attitude for a butler-esque one, "Would you care for some coffee or tea?"

Brick looks up, confused at the man's demeanor, "I'll take some coffee... sure."

"Yes, as you wish, Sir," he sets the tray equipped with sugars and porcelain cups down on the glass table before the seats. His gloved hands pour out an exquisite, silky blend of beans into a cup. The man continues this around the room.

"Wow! This cappuccino is really good!" Jasmine sips the liquid and hoards her cup to her chest, "And, oh, wow, that's a right good whipped cream!" She reaches down to the table where Chef has left bowls of fruit, chips and biscuits. She muses, "I'll take a bickie too!"

The teens suddenly quiet as they fill themselves with the warm blends, the peaks of flavors. None have ever tasted food so good. Chris walks in with a devilish grin as he finds the contestants playing into the palm of his hand, "Ah, I see you've welcomed yourselves to refreshments!"

"Chris," a chill of pure delight runs across Leshawna's spine, "This is the nicest thing you've ever done... Mmm Mm!"

"Yea, this kind of makes up for the time you shot me through a cannon," Samey smiles.

"Or that time you forced me into a cramped, dark place even though I have an acute fear of it," Jasmine raises her brows to the host as the sugar slides right into her.

"And that time you shaved my head," Heather lowers her gaze, "Well, almost makes up for it."

Alejandro wraps his arm around the thin girl and smiles with cup in other hand, "I too agree, I think this whole chance to be here without terrible slum-like conditions bearing down on us deserves a thanks, Chris."

The host shakes his head, "Alright enough of this memory circle... How much did they drink, Chef?" He smiles deviously as Chef begins typing in the numbers.

"Nine hundred ninety-two dollars, and twenty-three cents!" He smiles as he rips off the butler jacket revealing his classic tan apron.

"Oh no," Chris mocks surprise, "that's like, their whole food budget!"

Everyone stops their sipping and seventeen smiles erase in unison. Geoff stands, "Uh, dude? You didn't tell us any of that!"

Bridgette stands next to the boy in the hat as well. It's the first time they've broken their embrace, "And what coffee costs _that_ much money?"

"Kopi Luwak does!" Chris smiles.

Jasmine jumps suddenly scared by what she's just put into her body, "That's Indonesian isn't it? Kopi Luwak coffee, otherwise known as civet coffee!"

"Otherwise known as coffee made from the feces of wild cats!" Harold quickly joins the teens in a stance their appetites ruined by the drink they had willingly put into their bodies.

"Correcto! Seven hundred dollars per kilogram!" Chris folds his arm, "Yes this coffee is much more expensive than your typical_ 28 Days Latte_ coffee shop drinks, mind you. This is real stuff!" He watches the teens try to process what just happened.

Alejandro chimes in, "How are we supposed to pay you back, Chris? Surely you can't let us starve?"

"Good point, Al," he looks over to the boy to catch his growl, "Well let's get into it then shall we? Your budget is made from your challenge wins – there are no teams this year unless needed for a challenge... other than that it's everyone for themselves or everyone for the house," his eyes cross over to some of the antagonists of the past seasons, "play how you will. At the end of said challenge you will either meet your goal _or_ fail miserably – if that's the case you will win no money for food and have to go hungry. It's not limited to food either, toiletries, entertainment even jewelry can be purchased at the Chef Quick Shop," he turns to a camera that shows the brick store not too far from the house, "Each challenge will have a Numero Uno, someone picked by all of you to have immunity. Numero Uno not only gets to spend the money however they want... on themselves, for the house, they also get to pick the bottom two to be voted on by everyone later that night."

"Do we get to help Numero Uno decide what to buy?" Jo kicks her legs up on the glass table.

"Of course, Jo," Chris grins, "this _is _a drama show isn't it?" He clicks the remote to reveal every room in the house with the use of cameras, "There is an immunity ticket hidden somewhere here as well, find it and you'll be automatically safe till another elimination, and no one will be sent home," he cocks his head as he zooms in on the master bathroom, "And that leads me to this," he stops for a moment as a redhead in a white beater is seen collecting toilet paper and other complimentary items from the exorbitant room. Chris turns to Chef, "Get Scott out of there... now!"

He folds his arm and taps his foot as Chef thunders up the stairs. The other teens watch the TV with great interest as Chef throws the boy over his shoulder and drags him back into the meeting room.

"I was... just, uh," a large cylinder shaped bulge sticks out of his shirt.

"Stealing the expensive toilet paper from the bathroom so you can sell it after it runs out?" Chris raises one perfectly plucked eyebrow to the young freckled boy.

"No, I-I just -"

"Sit down!" Chef throws Scott into the couch as everyone takes a moment to visually berate him with their judging eyes.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted!" He turns back to the master bath, "This is MB it will be used for confessionals. These are required. It's a rule," he shrugs his shoulders, "that's about it though. Just fight hard, argue a lot and we'll have a fun season. Oh yea, and the winner of it all will be given one million dollars and this whole house, complete with helicopter pad!" He turns to the camera and whispers, "helicopter not included..."

Amy rolls her eyes, "First challenge starts tomorrow, I presume?"

Chris laughs, and the laugh turns somewhat into a cackle as Chef rolls in the gear they will be using, "No. It starts right now!"

"On Total Drama Drama House!" Topher stands up with his arms in the air, staring directly into the camera that turns to him.

Chris's eyes lower, "I wasn't going to commercial, Topher..."

"Well, it..." he slowly sits back down and absorbs the weird looks he gets, "nevermind."

"Everyone, follow outside!"

"_Oops, did I turn this thing on by accident?" Samey looks into the camera as its light flashes, "So they really put the _

_confessional in the nicest bathroom?" Her eyes lower, "Thanks, Chris."_

The group of contestants gather in the wooded area surrounding the back of the house. The pool and the hot tub are both running as the afternoon sun comes out to greet the group. Chef places large helmets on the ground, air pumps and scuba suits. He presses a button near the pool that lowers two soccer nets into its water and releases a speedy blow fish with a blindfold on it, bolting from corner to corner.

"You have ten seconds to spit yourselves into two teams of nine for a game of Underwater Handball!" He shows his white teeth, "Ten."

Amy pulls Samey to her side, who then pulls Jasmine there as well. "Nine." Jo stands next to Lightning as he stands admiring himself – she assumes it'll be the stronger team. "Eight." Leshawna grabs Harold and accidentally falls into Amy and Samey. "Seven." Scott looks up at Dakota whose head turns from side to side confusedly watching the people. He takes her large, overpowered hand and walks over to Harold. "Six." Alejandro and Heather look at each other a second as they quietly walk over by Jo and Lightning. "Five." Bridgette exits the lock Geoff has on her and walks backwards into Heather as their lips meet once more. "Four." Ella smiles joyfully as Topher takes her over to Alejandro and Heather, figuring them more skilled than the other side. "Three." Brick and B look to each other, better to have someone you know while you're playing, he moves over to Lightning before noticing Jo and turning away to the other side. "Two." No one else moves. "One!"

Chris looks at the teams, pleased with their quick work. Sugar stands in the middle, chewing on a cookie from before. Chris frowns, "Sugar! Find a team!"

"Okay," she mumbles as she wanders over to Topher.

The host rolls his eyes, "Alright Team One," he points over to the left, "Heather, Alejandro, Ella, Sugar -"

"Wait _she's_ on my team?" Sugar furrows her brow at the girl in pink.

"Shush! Lightning, Geoff, Bridgette, Topher and Jo!" He nods, "And Team Two," he points to his right, "Dakota, Scott, B, Brick, Leshawna, Harold, Jasmine, Samey and Amy!" Finally satisfied he moves over to the equipment littering the fine pavement, "Alright, five from each team will be dawning on of these," he holds up the helmet and scuba suit, "the remaining four will be required to pump oxygen down to those swimming, someone will need to handle two people's pumps. Your goal is to make three points before a thirty minute timer, if that is done the winning team will get to pick Numero Uno and be given the budget."

Jasmine cocks her head, "And what about the losing team, then?"

"Nothing, you're all playing for three points and immunity... as long as that is reached you get food," he smiles, "No line up, I think your ball is getting anxious."

Both teams look at their own players. Jo starts, "Alright. Geoff, Bridgette, Alejandro, Ella and me will be on the scuba side."

"Um, who made you captain?" Heather cocks her hips only to have Alejandro pull her closer to him and whisper something in her ear, "I mean..." she blinks in an annoyed manner, "Great... Plan... Jo."

"Wait I wanna dive and play!" Lightning strikes a pose as he introduces himself.

"You're better pumping, you'll be able to pick up the slack when Heather, Topher and Sugar can't handle it."

"Hey! I'll be good working!" Sugar frowns as the pumps are set up and the team goes to get suited up.

"_I don't like how that missy is speaking to me... and what terrible hair! _

_You won't win pageants looking like that!" Sugar snorts as she visualizes the girl in a competition._

The other team moves to their suits as well. Jasmine looks to the group, "So it's settled, Dakota, Brick, Scott, Samey and I will go down?"

"The stronger players the better," Scott smiles as he puts the metal helmet on wrong.

Team Two moves over to the far side of the pool, an odd place to play such a game. Chris sits himself up in a lifeguard's chair – ironic for a man not quite interested in saving lives. Amy stands behind Samey's and Jasmine's pumps while Harold and Leshawna take over Dakota's and Scott's. B silently watches over Brick's.

All the divers from both sides jump into the water. Bridgette feels air being pumped in from Topher. Geoff nods at her as they both receive their pumps, Geoff nominated Lightning for his. Ella sits peacefully in front of the goal post, they figured she'd be best there. Sugar gladly volunteered to work her air pump. Jo floats to the bottom, her and Alejandro would be forwards attempting to get the ball – both entrusted Heather with their lives.

"Alright contestants, get ready!" The voice booms in everyone's head pieces, "annnd go!" The ball flies in a crazy direction, already not being any help. Dakota moves first not even waiting for her oxygen from Harold. She lunges for the fish like a shark, but it evades her and passes over to Brick who can't seem to swim quick enough.

A timer beeps in their ears and every minute that passes an extra loud blast hits them. Jo and Alejandro quickly swim for the little fish. It hasn't puffed up yet making it harder to catch.

"_Chris really chose a tough ball to catch!" Alejandro stares at the camera from the large royal toilet, "I mean it's kind of unfair!"_

"You all have your gloves on right?" Chris's voice squeaks out to everyone from a loud microphone, "Pufferfish poison is _deadly_..." he laughs as all the swimmers check their hands and lose sight of the swimming creature. Chris laughs but quickly becomes bored, "How's pumping going?"

_"I swear I am ready to just dump Jo's air into the water..." Heather looks up to the ceiling, _

_"But I might as well keep Alejandro's." Her eyes fall back to the camera, "Or not! I mean I'm all about the game!"_

Sugar moans, "Ugh, it's so hard!" She walks away from Ella's air to sit in the grass over by the pool. Her legs give out as she falls out to the ground due to exhaustion.

Ella notices how empty her helmet has become and how quickly. The water swirls around her, but her vision starts to fade, through the glass reflection she notices her skin becoming blue. No one is around her goal but she starts getting scared.

"Looks like Ella's out of air!" Chris observes the tablet in front of him, what looks like him observing information about the game is actually him flinging little birds into a pig's fortress.

Topher's eyes grow wide, "Ella!" He yells as he hops over to her tank, quickly pumping it as fast as he can, "Hey Lightning can you get Bridgette's too? I've got Ella's!"

"_I don't like her! She's just from my season so I have to kind of care..." Topher looks down and back up at the camera a few times, "I swear!"_

"Of course, because I'm Sha-mazing!" The boy eagerly pulls the unmanned object and quickly pushes down on it as quick as he can, while watching the other with his free hand.

The game speeds up as Dakota swats at the ball, making it puff up and fill with poison. Alejandro lunges for the large sphere and passes the light weight fish to Jo who throws gallons of water behind her to near the goal. Brick comes out to stop her but tangles in his tube leaving the goal open for Jo to throw the "ball" in to it.

"Point one for team one! But with only fifty minutes left will they make three?"

"_This is too dang hard! My arms hurt!" Leshawna pouts to the camera while rubbing her sore flesh._

Brick looks at his team, everyone swimming in disarray, why couldn't they work like a team? He swims over to Samey and points to the left of the pool, amazingly Samey understands and pushes her way over there. The soldier in training then motions Scott to join him up front and the redhead makes his move as well. The two of them lunge at the fish from two different angles with Samey blocking the only escape exit for the creature, Brick reaches the fins and the fish begins puffing once more.

Scott quickly rips it from him and swims to the goal, he dodges Alejandro's hands. Chris smiles as he watches the classic farmboy swim. _Memories_. He clicks a button on his tablet and a door opens under the water. A shark, with a large nose and a heavy set of teeth is left free to swim any way he wants... and even through the suit, he spies a familiar dinner.

The boy carries the puffed ball with ease as he swims toward Ella, it's only until he checks over his shoulder he recognizes Fang. The enemies meet each other's eyes. Scott screams silently in his own helmet as Fang grins with a full set of pearls. The fish dives for him as Scott fumbles, bumping into Ella and falling into the net.

He lets go of the fish as he quickly swims back to his team with the shark hot of his tail.

"_Very funny, Chris!" The redhead frowns as he picks at a scab._

"Ugh, why am I even pumping for Amy? I should just let her... fight for her air," the blond twin smiles much to the dismay of Leshawna and Harold.

_Something ain't right about that girl!" Leshawna shakes her head while still rubbing her arms._

"Well here, if you're tired, maybe B can switch with you," the girl smiles over to B who frowns at the thought of doing more work, but he grudgingly makes his way to the pump. Amy sighs as she resigns to Brick's.

Jasmine gasps as the shark zips past her while getting ready to gobble up Scott. Scott swims and the fish follows him. Brick dives for the quick creature only to be blown back by the momentum caused by Fang. Samey puts her hands up yelling into the silent water for Scott to stop before he hits the goal. But he doesn't. He crashes into the blond and sinks lowly to the bottom. The small blowfish is traveling too quick to stop as well and hits the goal while Samey is distracted by Scott's fall.

"Two points for Team One and One point for Team Two!"

_Samey slaps her forehead, "How could I get distracted like that. Amy and I have played soccer since we could walk! _

_She's always the forward and I'm the goalie." She opens up her fingers for her eyes to peak out to the camera again, "Ughhh."_

Jo mouths orders under the water, instead of responding they merely move to her hands. The Latino watches her carefully, if she messes up he can get her off. Jo pushes forward with Alejandro as Geoff and Bridgette fortify their defenses.

"_I didn't know what she was saying... so I just kind of guessed," Bridgette shrugs._

Her and Alejandro push forward, they needed to get around Dakota. Her large body is taking up a lot of the water and her strength can push water back faster than anyone – she was pretty unfair to compete against. Jo takes the bullet and gets in her way, leaving room for Alejandro to swim between her legs.

Dakota yells as she rips off her helmet – apparently she has developed gills. She reaches for Jo who gathers the attention of Fang and Brick. Both swim out to join the fight. Fang opens his jaws to swallow the boyish girl whole only to be kicked in the chin by Brick. Jo continues her struggle with Dakota. A slap with water forced behind stings her cheek while Dakota smiles in return.

"Game over!" Chris yells the words as Dakota looks confusedly around the court, how did they lose? Alejandro swims up to the top of water taking off his helmet and revealing his silky hair.

"_Sorry Harold, but he is still fine!" Lashawna fans herself at the memory of Alejandro._

"Team One wins, and luckily for everyone," he sighs dejectedly, "you all get to eat tonight..."

Jo smiles as she hops out of the water, "Good work guys," she catches Sugar sitting in the grass, "was the pumping really hard?"

"No! She just gave up!" Heather's eyes burn as she shoots daggers of scorn over to the Southern blond.

"Congrats Team One," Chris walks over, his face evenly tanned from the sun, "who will be your Numero Uno? Heather who helped up on top? Topher who saved Ella? Lightning who worked two pumps? Alejandro who played a great game? Or Jo who orchestrated the whole thing?" Chris taps his fingers together awaiting the arguing soon to occur.

"_If Heather and I want to go far we need to go all out on our strategy," Alejandro puts his fist in his hand, "We need to be the friendly veterans to win trust!"_

The tanned Spaniard steps forward, "I say Jo should earn it. Her clever decisions and division of the team helped us win," he blinks artfully at the others. Jo is taken aback.

"_What's gotten in to him? He's never liked me before?" Jo shakes her head at the camera, "I bet they're plotting something!"_

Heather swallows her hate, "I agree, Jo deserves it."

Chris recoils back from the normally destructive couple, "Okay, you're both scaring me!"

"I vote for, Jo," Topher looks over at the group, helping Ella out of the water. Sugar suddenly sits up and hops over to the pair.

"I've got it, I'll help her Topher!" She pushes the dirty blond out of the way.

"You almost let her suffocate!"

"_Almost_," she smiles as if that satisfies the conversation, "Whoops!" She pretends to miss her step on the slippery pool concrete as she pushes the princess back in.

Ella helps herself to the stone, her hair now wet after having taken off the helmet, "Oh, are you alright, Sugar?"

The blond glares angrily. She turns to Heather, "I'll vote for whoever you're pickin'."

"Me as well!" Ella smiles warmly, Fang still swims thirstily in the empty pool but it seems even he is swayed by her grace.

"Then it's decided, Jo is Numero Uno with elimination responsibilities, immunity, and budget power!" Chris hands her an envelope with money inside, "Spend it wisely... or don't I can care less!" He laughs as he walks away.

"Wait! I vote for me, Lightning!" The boy interrupts the group with a smile.

Heather shakes her head, her _nice_ performance is already giving her a headache, "We're already done, genius, it's majority rule."

"Hey, who do you think I should put in the bottom?" She turns to Alejandro and Heather who do everything to hold in their grins.

"_She trusts us already? Wow, this is really paying off!" Heather's eyes grow wide as she accepts her eager attitude._

"How about... Scott? He's from your season, he's sneaky and he usually makes it kind of far?" Alejandro attempts the words as friendly as he can. He watches the redhead run back into the house and away from the large mutant fish waiting for him – and still, he's serious competition.

Jo nods, "Yea, that's a good choice..." Her eyes glance over to Dakota, shaking trees and parts of the building with her feet, she was just too strong, "And I think I know who else I'm picking."

"Oi, we tried hard, we played hard," Jasmine turns to her disjointed team, "It's not like it's just us up for elimination, anyone can go home!" She smiles, though only Samey and Brick listen. B walks away, probably lost in thought while Amy stares far away with a permanent scheiss face plastered on.

"I agree, we should all stay a team," Brick smiles, his single eyebrow curving in a happy direction.

_Brick nods to the camera, "This girl is great! She knows exactly what I mean by teamwork!" _

"Samey really messed up as goal keeper... didn't she, that's why mom always cheered for me!" Amy folds her arms with a conquering smile as Brick stares in confusion.

Samey rolls her eyes, "You know what, Amy, mom cheered for you because you were a forward and you were in the fray more, she cheered for me when a ball was coming near the goal because, um, those were our positions!"

"Girls! No need to fight,we have some free time now," the tall girl spies the empty hot tub, "let's have some fun! Oh, you can come too, Brick."

"No thanks," he smiles, flattered by the offer, "I'll let you girls do your thing.

The house becomes abundant with dripping bodies. Sugar runs past them all, "You think there's still food in the refrigerator? I saw it earlier!"

Leshawna raises a brow and a smile, "Well you know, a girl's got to eat! Let's go check!"

The duo slide into the kitchen and make a beeline for the high-tech fridge. Sugar quickly whips open the door, searching for pork, lamb, sausage, rabbit, roadkill – what every girl needs to eat! She reaches for a cupcake because that'll do just fine, but as soon as she munches down on it it becomes clear it's nothing more than plastic.

"What the?"

"It's all plastic," Leshawna shakes her fist at one of the cameras in the kitchen, "nice one, Chris!" Her eyes roll as both girls begin emptying the make-believe props out of the cooling contraption.

Heather and Jo stumble upon this strange scene, "Um, what are you two doing?" The raven haired girl asks this with a hand on her hip and a flick of the wrist.

"We're looking for food, honey, you've probably never heard of it," Leshawna matches Heather's sassy with an extra flare.

"Well I guess you can help us make up a shopping list," Jo sets the envelope of money on the counter-tops and whips out a pen from her baggy hoodie.

"_I need to take everyone's opinion into account... if I don't do what the house wants they'll just vote me off next week!" _

_Jo shakes her head, "I mean I'm flattered they picked me... but this is hard!"_

"We need meat for dinner... and potatoes... and soup... and," Sugar's face starts to slip, "I just want foooood."

"What kind of meat? I have three hundred dollars, and we'll need to save some of it for lunch and breakfast tomorrow. Eighteen people maximum, meat might get too expensive," Jo scratches the pen on her ear, "What about a big pasta dinner?"

"I like pasta!" Sugar looks up happily, "Can we get a dessert though? Oh, and maybe waffles for tomorrow?"

"Frozen waffles will probably be enough tomorrow, this is good guys," she smiles as she scribbles down notes on a list.

"_Wow, she's really taking this seriously,_" _Heather narrows her eyebrows, "Her strategy is pretty good... now the house will like her for the food she gets."_

"Alright, I think this will do," she stares at the list then back at the girls, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but do you want to come with me, Heather? Chris said I could take one person along."

_Heather laughs loudly into the camera, "She _really_ trusts me!"_

"Of course!" The two start to exit the kitchen, gathering the money and the list. On the way out they pass Alejandro by the front door getting ready to go swimming with Bridgette and Geoff. Heather passes him with a kiss, they were too sneaky for their own good.

Topher walks past the group of people as well as he heads back up the stairs. No one is in his room so he heads to the one next door. Harold and Brick sit on the floor pressing cards down into the carpet.

"What are you guys up to? I can't find Chris anywhere..."

"We're playing Wizards and Wenches," Harold answers with a know-it-all tone.

"It's, uh," Brick coughs not sure how Topher will react to his playing, "riveting."

"_I'm a level sixty-seven warlock back home..." He looks to his left and right, "But I'm not bragging or anything."_

Topher shrugs, "I've never played before... is it fun? I mean it seems like everyone else is outside."

"The outside is for chumps," Harold scolds, "now sit down young traveler."

Topher awkwardly joins the group on the floor. A large map is spread out with little pawns atop it. Harold hands Topher a dice and piece of paper, he waits for the boy to read his character's name, "I am Lassadar Elkrickson the elf warrior..." Topher frowns, "I don't know what I just read."

"You're an elf warrior! What is there not to understand, gosh?" Harold scoffs at Topher's lack of knowledge as he hands him a dice, "You are wandering through a town and -"

"What's going on up in here?" A large blond stands at the door, "Y'all playing a game of Wizards and Wenches? Well shoot, count me in!" Sugar slides down to the floor to grab a sheet, "I am the Great Marirra Melvinscore, a goblin sorcerer. I bet I'm real pretty!"

A small knock is heard on the door, Harold throws his arms up in annoyance. Ella peaks around the corner, "Oh I am very sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to know if Topher was free a moment."

"Oh, sur-"

"No! He's playing a game with us, Ella... now scatter!" Sugar offers her no further glance as she picks up the dice to roll.

Ella's face falls to a frown, "Oh I apologize," she looks at the game map and it peculiarity, "My, what are you playing?"

Harold rolls his eyes, "Wizards and Wenches."

"Are there princesses involved?" Ella moves further into the room and takes a seat next to the red head.

"Uh, duh... and dragons and magic," Harold ignores the colorful girl.

"Well I would very much like to pla-" a character sheet is shoved into her chest which she quickly reads, "I am Lady Elise Ramona."

Topher smiles, "Can I narrate? Once upon a time their lived a woman so fair and majestic her name alone brought a smiles to all the village folk who uttered it. She once decided to venture out of her father's protected fortress only to be captured by -"

"Um, I'm the Wizard Master, I get to do the talking thank you..."

Brick shakes his head, "You should let him continue, he wasn't half bad," everyone turns to him, "not that _I_ know how this games works!"

"Why is she a princess and I'm some goblin? That ain't fair."

An Australian sounding snort is heard from outside the door, "Good lord, I came up to ask if you all wanted to join us in the hot tub, but it seems you're a little wrapped up here," she snorts again, "playing Wizards and Wenches!"

She can't help her laughter as she continues down the steps, her bathing suit offering a nice contrast to her dark skin. Jasmine pushes through the doors and joins the others in the tub, Samey smiles as she enters.

"Oh, I'm sorry... what were you saying Alejandro?" Bridgette pulls away from Geoff, they got caught in each other's eyes as the man was speaking.

He rolls his eyes, unamused, "I was saying how useful you two would be... Heather and I would greatly appreciate spending more time with you two."

"Yea, that's cool brah, as long as you aren't flirting with Bridge I think we're fine."

_Alejandro laughs in the bathroom, "It's like taking a baby from candy! Too easy!"_

Meanwhile Heather and Jo travel up and down the isles of Chef's supermarket. It's like a treasure trove in here. Jewels, expensive foods, luxuries... but they must stay focused. Jo pushes the cart past a display of costumes, "This store has everything."

Heather smiles, "Jo, who are you planning on putting in the bottom?"

"I haven't given it too much thought since we talked," she pushes towards the check out, "I thought maybe Sugar would be good since she didn't help at all."

The thin girl chews on her lip, "Well, maybe for a later date though, because she's really not a threat... but Scott is!"

The buttons scan and beep as Chef checks them out, "Two hundred and eighty three dollars."

Jo hands over the money, "It's really tough... I mean, I hate the guy too but I feel like punishment is due to those who don't help you know?"

Heather smiles, "Well what about this? You put Scott in the bottom and I'll promise, if I get the opportunity to boot off Sugar I will," she turns to the girl she's suddenly become more cordial with her, "Deal?"

No answer is given as they board back in the helicopter to return to the estate. They enter back to a pool and hot tub party. Alejandro winks upon Heather's debut. She walks up to him and places her arms on the bubbling tub's outer ring. He leans in to kiss her.

"How are things?" She asks. He merely smiles as he looks out to the other contestants.

"Ew... you two need to stop that ugly thing you do with your mouths!" Leshawna purses her lips as she cringes at Heather.

"Wow," Heather snarks back, "You're soo funny you should join a Total Drama I-Hate-Heather blog."

Leshawna laughs, "Damn right I should!"

The TV hanging over the hot tub turns on, all over the house TVs are initiated with Chris's seal, "Hello Dramamates! How's the first day going? It'll be an hour until elimination and I just got the bottom two... first up," a picture of the person appears on the screen, "Scott!"

Heather and Alejandro share a knowing glance.

"And, Dakota!"

"_She picked Dakota?" Heather shakes her head, "She could have at least put Lightning in there!"_

Scott's eyes light up, "Why am I in the bottom? What did I do?"

Alejandro shakes his head, "You were too busy playing with sharks to help your team."

Brigette, Geoff and Leshawna listen to the critique, it makes sense. Scott still shakes his head, "Well it should just be Dakota! Her being here is totally unfair! She's a mutant!"

An hour passes as Alejandro and Heather make their rounds to convince their fellow contestants, followed by Scott to convince _his_ fellow contestants. Everyone is forced to give their vote by the end of the hour and they all enter the MB to do so.

"_Bye bye Scott!" Heather waves as she turns to kiss Alejandro._

_Jasmine shrugs, "I don't know who to pick... big bad mutant or Scott?"_

_Amy and Samey try to peak at each other's vote, "Twinning _is_ everything, we're unanimous," Samey frowns, "Don't look at my vote, Amy!"_

"_I could care less either way, but eliminating them now will make the game go a lot quicker," Topher winks to the camera._

"_Hm, country boy who kinda flirted with me once or ugly hideous thing..." Sugar laughs, this is easy._

_Harold breathes out through his nose, "It's the right thing to do."_

_Brick looks down at his paper again, "I dunno... I don't like either of them."_

"Welcome Total Drama, Drama House members, either Scott or Dakota will be going home tonight, but first," he takes out a letter and a small package of medicine, "a gift from daddy to Dakota!" He tosses her the vial as even her legs hang over the couch when she sits on the ground behind everyone, "All that money paid off and he thinks he's got a cure!"

Dakota's red eyes grow wide as she quickly drinks the concoction. Everyone' turns with surprise and they watch in shock as the large overpowered creature's skin turns paler. Her face softens and her teeth smooth out. Dakota's hair grows long changing to a bright blond color and then her body begins to soften while her height is taken away from her. She's a normal girl again.

"Thanks daddy!" She smiles widely as she notices the state of her hands.

Several people turn around back to Chris, "I change my vote!"

"Let me vote for Scott -"

"Hey!" The ginger objects.

"No vote changing. Daddy helped Dakota is all... and now he's keeping the cure to radiation exposure a secret to get more money off of it," he turns to the camera, "thanks daddy."

"_It's so great to be normal again. I'm thinking straight, my hair is gorgeous... I can't wait to finally compete again!"_

Everyone swallows their fear and objections as Chris shows the votes on a TV screen, "One vote for Dakota," he continues to scroll as four of Dakota's mutated faces click by, "One vote for Scott... another for Scott," Chris watches the two teens squirm as both of their faces appear three more times, "One more and you're out Dakota! Annnd Dakota!"

The girl's chest heaves a bit, "But I just got better..." She turns to everyone, "I thought I helped you all play pretty well." Her frown grows wider as it starts to shake.

"You're out Dakota, now you'll have to smash your marble bust and leave, but I will allow you to put on some smaller pants," he looks down to the sliding designer wear falling off her hips, "One more second though," he nods to the TV, "Let's watch one confessional at random to stir up some _conversation_ here."

Heather and Alejandro look at each other in a worried manner.

"_Confessionals should be private! I should be able to reveal whatever I want without repercussion..." he notices himself talking to MB, "Ah mierda!"_

One of the spinning clips lands. Heather's face shows in a terrible freeze-framed position, the clip plays,"She picked Dakota? She could have at least put Lightning in there!"

Lightning raises an eyebrow to Heather, "Oh really...? Sha-lame!"

"Chris laughs, oh this will be good... too bad we have to wait until the next episode to see how it plays out. But here in Drama House the tapes are always rolling," he turns to Dakota, "Time to say goodbye!"

"Goodbye everyone," the girl is practically in tears as she moves past the members of the house, "first eliminated, how sad... at least I'll get to go home to my boyfriend."

The little blond girl exit walk sadly over to her bust, getting sprayed by water in the process. Of course the stone is cut in her mutant form, she picks it up with one hand while holding her shorts up with the other. It crashes to the ground and shards of her face fly everywhere. This is the last straw that protects the dam of water under her eyes. She sniffles and wipes her face as she climbs in the the back of a limo.

Chris stands there, fake sniffling and pretending to play a mini violin, "So sad. But more to come!" He smiles, "See us next time on Total Drama, Drama House!"

* * *

**Annnnnd Dakota is out! Any opinions on that? :) Thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it. If you liked the story, it's ongoing so feel free to follow it. This was a lot of fun to write and I promise the next few chapters WILL NOT be this long - being an introductory chapter a little more detail was being added.**

**Now I have something fun for you guys, answer me this from Pahkitew ****(PM me or leave it in my review):**

**1. How was Ella able to entrance the birds with her singing, if they were really just robots... and not even just the birds but Scuba Bear as well?**

**2. So if there are no bathrooms on the island, and only the confessional was saved, then were the campers of Pahkitew filmed while doing their business? There's an obvious sewer that leads up to the outhouse underneath it. So why would the sewer be there? And why wouldn't Chris just have another bathroom made?**

**3. WHY WAS THERE A SLIME CREATURE? Shawn reacted to it in an episode thinking it was a zombie but then there's no other mention of it.**

**Again thanks for reading - who is your favorite so far?**


End file.
